


Weave

by 11Clairdelune11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Clairdelune11/pseuds/11Clairdelune11
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, youngest heir of the Kuroo conglomerate was given a gap year after his undergraduate studies. Living the motto of 'Play Hard but Live Free', he never expected to find himself falling in love. And just when he was living The Life, his past folly caught up with him. With new and unexpected family obligations, will true love endure or will he get swept away into a past memory.___All my favorite novels, manga, fan fictions, etc, put loosely together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. When Kuroo Met Kei

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 input.
> 
> Please forgive my spelling and grammar, English is not my forte and there is no beta read.
> 
> \---
> 
> Tsukki never went to Karasuno, he was in Tokyo until his parents separated. Akiteru and Tsukki followed their father back to the Tsukishima household. Tsukki attended Shiratorizawa playing music instead of volleyball. Yamaguchi is still Tsukki's best friend, they met in the playground. Tsukki went on a foreign student exchange program to Austria during third year at Shiratorizawa. Akaashi was Tsukki childhood best friend, both of their mothers were besties. They went to Itachiyama Institute for middle school.

Kuroo Tetsurou, alpha, aged 22 was the third son of the Kuroo house. Third in line to the Kuroo conglomerate. He was grateful as his parents were pretty lenient and forgiving to his fuckups and self-endowed pursues.

His taking up a gap year before MBA in Todai to concentrate on his band although it was only a small unknown where no brand have ever approached them for any signup. His short engagement during his second year and the messy breakup. The playboy façade that he have been maintaining by partying, the hordes of omegas, betas and even alphas. The threesomes of strangers he did regularly with this wingmen. He was pretty sure his almighty family knew everything but they were just having one eye shut to his nonsenses.

It was just another night of partying. This time it was a private event at ageHa, the biggest club in Tokyo. Kuroo was having the largest headache from the overwhelming pheromones around him. His just finished rut was not helping at all. He was blaming himself for listening to Terushima, another Chou classmate and playmate, as well as heir to some large entertainment centers in Japan, for leading him to his event.

Walking out of the dance floors to the outdoor swimming pool offered him some reliefs. He sought solace in the bar area with views to the stage where a small orchestra was preforming. He was immediately captivated by the sight in front.

The blonde with the cello was pretty. No, he was fucking gorgeous. He must be an omega. Too beautiful to be any other. He had long and lean limbs and his fingers were prefect. His eyes were golden where even the gold frame glasses could not hide his shine. Completed with his pale skin and light blonde hair, Kuroo thought he must be a fallen angel.

Kuroo situated himself in front of the cellist, looking right into the blonde’s eye. A cold distant golden pair stared straight back at him. The staring was so intense that Kuroo’s pheromones was all over the place. A strawberry and cream scent hit back at him. Dominant. The blonde was a dominant just like him. The dominant omega to his dominate alpha. How interesting. 

Thick with pheromones, most of the alpha and omega nearby grimaced, followed by some howling. Kuroo tried controlling his scent. He noticed the omega did as well. Then they were back to the staring game. Kuroo studied the omega with his usual grin, and it might appeared the blonde did with a bored expression, if not betrayed by his blush from his pale neck, cheeks and all the way to his ears. Kuroo also spotted a slight upturned of his pink lips.

“How is your evening?” Terushima, one of Kuroo’s popular wingmen suddenly appeared by his side.

“Its getting better by the minute.” Kuroo was slipping his whiskey, smirking to himself.

“Come on, let me introduce you to the event manager. Might be worthwhile for your band.” 

Kuroo reluctantly followed his friend. Yeah, it would be great if they could preformed in this hot location. When Kuroo returned, there was no more orchestra. He felt a pang of disappointment but quickly dissipated once he saw the blonde sitting by the bar.

“A shot of whiskey, double neat.” Kuroo took the seat beside the blonde and studied his face.

He was slim, with pale skin, light blonde hair curling at the nape of his neck. Thin golden frame glasses on the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Kuroo with cold golden eyes, long lashes shadowing his pale skin. He smirked in the slightest, mouth turning up at a corner just barely. He was undoubtedly one of the most attractive omega Kuroo had ever seen and Kuroo have had his share of beautiful omegas.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” He smiled and extended out a hand.

The blonde sighed and looked bored, but Kuroo did not seemed too concerned.

“This is the part where you shake my hand and tell me your name.” Kuroo went ahead to place his hand on top of the blonde’s.

“Tsukishima Kei.” He finally answered. Kuroo glazed at him. Ah yes, he was exactly Kuroo’s type. And with a sly smile and a deep growl, Kuroo replied, “Nice to meet you.”

The rest of the night they conversed from topic to topic without Kuroo removing his hand. Kuroo leans forward and he could smelled Kei’s scent. Mixed with the smoke lingering in the club and a tint of lust. A scent of ‘Hatsukoi no kaori’ strawberry with cream. A scent that was drawing him in and tempting him to take a bite.

He glanced down at Kei’s neck, bare and unbitten. Kuroo could not wait to mark him.

“Its getting pretty late. You want to spend the night somewhere together?” Kuroo whispered in his ears.

“Alright.” Kei settled his cup and stands. Kuroo cannot believe his luck.

Kuroo have maintained a suite in a hotel near the bay area where the club was located. They just have to take a short cab ride.

“Shall we?” Kuroo lead the omega to his suite by his wrist with an unbreakable grin. The blonde nodded, licks his lips with his tongue. Kuroo swallowed. He could not wait to have this tongue and lips on him. How it would fell on his neck or wrapped around his cock.

Kuroo removed one hand from the locked door to casually unbutton his shirt, slide off his tie, then grasped Kei’s chin with a firm grip. Kuroo then stamped his mouth over Kei’s, not giving him a chance to think or back off or push him away. He invaded Kei’s mouth, plunging his tongue inside, then sucked hard. Kei shivered and made a little moan deep in his throat. Kuroo could smelled the thick pheromones in the air.

Kuroo tossed Kei on the bed and finished his strip tease. Unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. Slid the belt buckle from the loops and lowered the zipper. Kicked off his pants in one swift motion. All of this done while Kei sprawled in the center of the bed and staring.

“Get naked.” He growled, his voice vibrating over the omega’s skin. However, Kuroo was in no mood to wait. He impatiently removed Kei’s clothes, sliding them over his pale skin and letting them fell to the floor.

When they were off, Kuroo’s wide eyes slowly traveled up the length of Kei’s pale legs, rough palms close behind. “Fuck.” Kuroo breathed, hands caressing Kei’s thighs.

“Like what you see?” The omega teased.

“Fuck.” Kuroo smiled. He was rubbing his hands up and down those pale long legs, looking completely mesmerized. He bended down and starting sucking on the insides of those thighs. Dark marks in pale skin never looked so pretty. Kuroo’s tongue kept circling the abused skin, kissing those thighs as if they were a godsend.

Kuroo’s half-lidded eyes met Kei’s and teeth suck into the skin at the very top of his thigh. The omega gasped, whined and then turned into a pleased moan. Kuroo tugged at the skin there with his teeth, a wide smile on his face. He kissed his way up to the pale stomach and chest, tongue dragging over the sensitive skin there before sucking a mark right at the front of his throat, licked at the scent gland then scrapped his teeth doing it, causing the blonde to grasp and moan.

“Let me blow you.” The blonde mumbled against Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo lips were now red with half-lidded eyes blown dark from arousal, hair even messier than before. His boxers were pulled down with slim fingers wrapped around his cock followed by the pressing of a tongue to his head. Kuroo slid his hands through Kei’s hair, curling the strands. Kei sunk deeper, enveloped Kuroo’s length, sliding over his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. Kuroo groaned loudly. Kei repeated pulled back, sucked hard before sliding back out, and enjoying the rasp of his tongue over the sensitive underside of his cock.

Kuroo looked at him. Kei really was one of the most glorious beings that Kuroo could laid his eyes on. The way he lifted his eyes so that their views would meet made Kuroo lose all sanity.

“I’m gonna ruin you.” Kuroo grinned, using a hand to shove Kei down by the chest.

The omega’s slick was thick and dripping down his legs when Kuroo removed Kei’s boxers. But Kuroo doesn’t want to hurt the omega. He tested by sliding a finger as far as it would go, twisting it, making the omega grasped. Kuroo soon added a second finger, fingered him until its loose enough to twist two fingers. He scissored his fingers and watched the omega’s face filled with lust. A long moan rose from the omega’s throat when Kuroo pressed in a third finger. Curling his fingers, Kuroo located the prostate and rubbed against it. He could feel the omega hitched in his own breathing, followed by a rush of slick.

“Take me Alpha!” Kei breathed. His chest was rising and falling quickly with pleased breath of air.

Kuroo groped for the condom he took out before removing his clothes. Tore the wrapper and reached down to roll it on. He winced when his hand made contact with his cock. He was so hard and so close to coming that even his own touch was painful. Before he could react, he felt fingers circled his width, stroking up and down as he was positioned at the mouth of the omega’s entrance.

Readily, he pushed it. It was snug but the omega stretched, enveloping him as he thrust deeper and harder. He glanced down, drawn by the sight of his cock sliding in and out, slick dripping down to the bed sheets and making a mess underneath.

Kuroo withdrew, enjoying the sensuous slide from Kei’s body. Then he slammed forward and began thrusting hard and deep. Faster. Harder. His eyes rolled back in his head. He’d never felt anything so goddamn good in his life.

He wrapped a hand around Kei’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. A roar began in his ears. His blood thundered through his vein. Kuroo poundered into Kei, the force of his thrusts shaking the entire bed.

“Alpha.” The omega’s hoarse voice called out. “Knot me, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“I need it!”

Kuroo knew in his mind it was just the inner omega talking but his alpha was not listening. Need splintered through him. His thrusts became shallower, and then he decided to press his forming knot in with one last push. 

“Cum Kei, cum for me.” He commanded.

In a matter of seconds Kei cum, his cum spraying all over Kuroo’s hardened abs. Kei moaned, closed his eyes and arched his back. Kuroo was thrown into pleasure when Kei’s muscles squeezed him hard.

“Kei…” Kuroo locked inside the omega and raw heat surged through the knot into Kei’s. The seeds were pumped inside with brutal grinding of his hips, growling against the omega’s shoulder for the omega to stay put and accept every drop of seed inside. With each burst of seed inside, Kuroo’s knot expanded even further.

Fuck, he wanted to breed, to bite Kei’s scent gland. To claim the omega as his. Instead he bit the omega’s shoulder to leave a mark…


	2. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou, youngest heir of the Kuroo conglomerate was given a gap year after his undergraduate studies. Living the motto of 'Play Hard but Live Free', he never expected to find himself falling in love. And just when he was living The Life, his past folly caught up with him. With new and unexpected family obligations, will true love endure or will he get swept away into a past memory.  
> ___  
> All my favorite novels, manga, fan fictions, etc, put loosely together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first AO3 input.  
> Please forgive my spelling and grammar, English is not my forte and there is no beta read.  
> \---  
> Tsukki never went to Karasuno, he was in Tokyo until his parents separated. Akiteru and Tsukki followed their father back to the Tsukishima household. Tsukki attended Shiratorizawa playing music instead of volleyball. Yamaguchi is still Tsukki's best friend, they met in the playground. Tsukki went on a foreign student exchange program to Austria during third year at Shiratorizawa. Akaashi was Tsukki childhood best friend, both of their mothers were besties. They went to Itachiyama Institute for middle school.

The night before played so clearly in Kei’s head. He was staring at one of the most attractive faces he has ever laid eyes on, with the most atrocious style of hair that oddly worked for him more than not. He had a smirk that was enough to make Kei momentarily forgets about words and how to use them, and when he opened his mouth, Kei’s brain functions leased to work all together because goddamn. That voice should be illegal. 

A sniffed of Kuroo’s scent and Kei was immediately intoxicated. He allowed Kuroo to hold his hand, to wrap his arm around his waist. He allowed Kuroo to kiss him passionately, not giving each other a single second to catch their breath.

He could still heard himself moaning in Kuroo’s grasp and felt the length inside of him thrusting in and out. And when the knot formed, it hurt him so much but at the same time, he kept craving for more.

But Kei never stayed with one night stand. Sure Kuroo was hot and attractive and Kuroo was one of the few dominant alphas that Kei have really met, but Kei was sure not staying to be some alpha’s meek omega. He was his own man and he needed no alpha. Kei have more complicated problems to add in a relationship. Moreover, alpha tends to be bossy and overdramatic which Kei really want to avoid.

\---

Kuroo was a habitual early riser. He got it from the days in Nekoma and then all the way thru college with early practice in the college volleyball team.

This morning, however, he roused reluctantly, his body sated and contentment slogging through his veins. He reached for Kei, wanting the feel of his skin beneath his fingers only to find an empty spot. The only evidence the omega had been there was the lingering scent of strawberry and cream, and the feel of his head nestled on Kuroo’s shoulder.

The living room as well as the bathroom of the suite was completely silent and empty. Nothing. There was nothing that suggested Kei had been there at all. He had left! Without saying a word. Without waking him up. Kuroo didn’t know his number, where he lived or how to find him.

Then Kuroo had heard it. It started with a melody every time he thought of the omega. He felt a swelling-up of emotions that made him want to write music to express what he felt. It’s raw and desire and he couldn’t explained this… 

He didn’t even know what to call it. Obsession? He spent three straight days in his studio with a new song that was purely from his yearning. He call it ‘Golden’ like the omega himself.

“Bro, you are so whipped. You’re fucking obsessed with him, Ku-bro. I’ve never seen you like this. You need to snap the fuck out of it.” Bokuto was tired of hearing the endless whining from his supposed-to-be playboy best friend. 

“I don’t know Bo… He is different.”

“Bro, it must be the omega pheromones. He is a dominant, right?”

“I seriously don’t know Bo…”

“Just go out and find another dominant omega to fuck. You can overwrite whatever this is.”

“…”

“Just leave it to me. We hooked up like the usual?”

“Bo, what about Akaashi?” Kuroo can’t believe Bokuto.

“Kaashi and I are taking a break. Anyway he is moving out of the university halls and staying with his childhood friend. Some omega. They were from Itachiyama before Kaashi went to Fukurodani to join me.” Bokuto seem pleased talking about their past.

“Bo, I can’t believe you! The breaks you and Akaashi took! Just that last time and you got to deal with Miya Osamu!” Kuroo reminded him and it made his best friend growled in return.

Kuroo doesn’t understand the logic behind the owl alpha and his omega. Why were they having these ‘breaks’? Does it meant they have an open relationship? Wasn’t it considered cheating if they have another person during these period? 

Kuroo doesn’t understand. If he have Kei, he would definitely not allowed any separation. He would want to spend all his time with his omega. Wait! His omega?! No! No! No! Kuroo didn’t love Kei. Didn’t need him. His obsession with Kei wasn’t unbreakable… 

“Stop mentioning Samu!” Bokuto sighed then continued, “It not that… He is really moving to somewhere in Omotessando… I have yet to hear from him.”

“Omotesando?” Near my place?” Kuroo tilted his head.

“Bro, I don’t know…” shrugged Bokuto, “Meanwhile we can have our usual fun…” the owl hooted, rubbed his hands together and moved his eyebrows up and down.

\---

Her cry was sharp, echoing across the room. A beautiful omega female was sandwiched between the two alphas. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved as she gasped every time Kuroo bottomed out. Bokuto and Kuroo found a rhythm they were well used to and they took turns, thrusting and retreating. The omega rocked back to meet the thrusts, needing them deeper. The intensely loud sounds of skin slapping ran out through the room with the force they fucked her with, mingling the deliciously obscene quenching of the wetness inside the omega. Kuroo vaguely heard Bokuto’s growl. He groaned as he fucked deeper into the omega, pounded into her ass forcing her forward onto Bokuto’s chest.

However Kuroo was having problem concentrating. The scent was wrong, the touch was not right. He was disappointed when he can’t find blonde hair and glaring golden eyes when he opened his eyes and looked down.

“Wow! Never imagined this.” The omega said in a strained voice. “It was never this good before.”

Bokuto chuckled. “Babe, you’ve been fucking with the wrong alphas.”

“Can we do this again? You guys gonna call me?”

“Sure.” Kuroo didn’t know why he would agree to that. He was so sure he would not. Maybe just because he was always this kind. 

While they were still quivering in the aftermath, Kuroo have a resolution. He just have to see the blonde again. He just have to fuck him out of his system.

“Teru my man, have you managed to get any information?” Kuroo have called up Terushima, the first thing in the morning.

“Kuroo-bro, I’m sorry, the orchestra said he was a replacement. They do not have his contact and even if they have, they were unable to give out any information.” Terushima added, “Maybe you can try the social media?”

“I have tried. There was nothing on him…”

“Sorry man, but what up with you? Did he took something?”

‘My heart’ Kuroo whispered in his mind.


	3. Howdy Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou, youngest heir of the Kuroo conglomerate was given a gap year after his undergraduate studies. Living the motto of 'Play Hard but Live Free', he never expected to find himself falling in love. And just when he was living The Life, his past folly caught up with him. With new and unexpected family obligations, will true love endure or will he get swept away into a past memory.  
> ___  
> All my favorite novels, manga, fan fictions, etc, put loosely together.

Keiji and Kei have been unpacking for almost a month and there were still a half-dozen boxes in their new living room floor.

“Let’s go drinking Keiji. It have been days unpacking! I’m bored!”

It’s been two weeks since Kei had that one-night-stand with a certain alpha bedhead. Then it have been school, practices and back home unpacking. Kei doesn’t even know why the boxes were never ending. It wasn’t as if he had so much things from Miyagi in the beginning. Wait, he hadn’t counted those boxes from his previous year in Austria. Maybe that was why.

“I’m sure drinking the night before starting my new intern is a bad idea.” Keiji deadpanned. He is currently in his third year in Waseda and he have a job with a publishing house right after school. Keiji was glad to be living together with Kei when the blonde came back to Tokyo after his exchange in Austria. He missed the days when they were in Itachiyama for middle school. Their mothers were best friends and they were basically together other than the time Kei was in Miyagi and Austria. Their mothers even got them this apartment in Omotesando when Kei have got his acceptance from Tokyo College of Music.

“Keiji…”

“You are sounding like Bokuto-san.”

“What’s up with you and Bokuto-san? I haven’t seen him around when I moved here?”

“We are taking a break…”

“Not again? Why?”

“Nothing in particular. Just needed a break. That’s all.”

“All the more we should go for that drink.”

“No Kei.” Its final. Keiji went inside his room.

Kei made his way alone to the nearby 24 hours convenience store. He was hoping to get some strawberry shortcakes and some beers to go. Looking at his favorite cakes, he couldn’t help digging in immediately at the provided tables in the store.

\---

Kuroo have to restock his supplies. A bottle of sake, some Heineken and Hoegaarden Rosee (cause the ladies love it), packs of condom, suppressors and some aspirins for hangover. There were convenience stores around Tokyo but Kuroo usually gets from this store near to his penthouse.

Kuroo smelt the familiar scent and spotted him while he was standing in line waiting to check-out. He can’t explained the feeling when he finally found the blonde. Elated? Out of this world? Kuroo thank the good things he must have done in this previous life.

“Found you!”

“I don’t know I was wanted…” Kei looked up, unimpressed.

“You left without a word.” Kuroo pouted. ‘He is so cute with the strawberry shortcake!’ His heart screamed with the cuteness overloaded.

“Am I supposed to make conversation or stay for breakfast?”

“Now, now, I am just trying to be friendly. You look grouchy, maybe you need a drink?” Kuroo teased, “Join me?” Kuroo raised his beers.

Kei tilted his head and raised an eyebrow when he spotted the condoms. Kuroo held his hand up, “Wooh! Wait a minute, we don’t need to do anything if you don’t wanna. Just a drink.” Kuroo was back to his half-lidded stare and smirk.

“Fine. Somewhere nearby.”

“How about my apartment, then? I have a bar with other drinks if you do not want these.”

“Are you trying to get me to your place?”

“Are you afraid? My dear omega?” Kuroo trying to provoke Kei.

\---

That is how Kuroo and Kei ended up sitting at the sofa of Kuroo’s penthouse living room, having caviar with mini toast and crème fraiche with vodka.

“So we are now neighbors?” Kuroo was surprised that Kei was just on the sixth floor of his penthouse unit.

“Guess so… Are you living alone?” Kei was curious.

“Why yes. The folks are back in Shibamata. I preferred to stay downtown. They can’t stand my lifestyle and my jamming anyways.”

“I can see why.” Kei looks away.

“What about you?” Kuroo said. “Staying with a significant other?”

“Akaashi. My childhood friend in Tokyo.”

Kuroo don’t know why the blonde was offering this information but ‘Akaashi’? “Akaashi as in Akaashi Keiji? Bokuto’s Akaashi?”

“You know Akaashi?” Kei was now watching him with an inquisitive stare.

“Now stopped what you are thinking! Its not it! Akaashi is Bokuto’s.” Kuroo retorted. “Someone sure sounded jealous. And what is with that sour smell?” The alpha teased. 

The atmosphere turned steamy after that tease. Like on a cue, Kuroo took a seat next to the omega, put a hand over Kei’s shoulder, grabbed his chin with the other hand and turned his face slightly.

“Kei…” He boldly took the omega’s mouth, slating his lips over Kei’s. Kuroo shifted his hand from Kei’s shoulder down on his waist and pulled him in closer.

“Kei. I can’t stop thinking of you.” Kuroo runs his fingers through Kei’s hair, grips it tightly, and deepens the kiss.

Kei moans. Kuroo kisses him forcefully bruising Kei’s lips and left marks all over the omega’s neck. Amid the kissing, clothes came off and Kuroo was hurriedly prepping the omega although not much needed to be done as the amount of slick down Kei’s leg was of any indication.

Fused by lust and alcohol, Kuroo wasn’t thinking straight when he gripped long, pale legs and kept them spread as he fucks solely on instinct.

Kuroo always used condoms despite of any genders/second genders, never had he been so desperate and careless. But the feeling was great. Kuroo could feel everything, the muscles gripped his cock like a second skin. He could feel every movement of his body connected to the omega. Terushima once told him that there was nothing like taking an omega bare. Kuroo agreed.

Kuroo comes deep inside the omega without knotting. He then watches his seeds made its way back out. It was sexy as hell.

“We’re not done.” Kuroo said as he grabbed the omega and made their way to his bedroom.

He mounted the omega, pushing his cock inside, linking their fingers and pinning Kei’s hands to the bed. This time fucking the blonde slow and easy. Kuroo turned his head and sank his teeth into the omega’s shoulder and came with a growl. 

The night passed in a blur, with hands everywhere and Kuroo constantly filling inside the omega with his cock or his fingers or his tongue.

When he finally knotted Kei and filled him with seeds, both of them were sore and exhausted. He spooned his omega and fell into a slumber with melodies running in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hatsukoi no kaori - White Strawberries, translated as "Scent of First Love"
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Apologize again for all the errors.
> 
> Will update soon <3


End file.
